


Unbearable

by Staidforsooth



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Wrote this in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staidforsooth/pseuds/Staidforsooth
Summary: A dark unOrdinary one-shot. Heavy angst. You'll need some tissues. Trigger Warning: Suicide.
Relationships: John Doe/Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Unbearable

John ran aimlessly, trying to get away. He didn't know from who or what he was running from, but he knew that he needed to escape. 

This place is hell.

_"I TRUSTED YOU!"_

Tears made a trail down his face, blurring his vision. But still he kept running.

_"WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?"_

He ran into people, but he barely registered them.

_"WAS EVERYTHING YOU SAID A LIE?"_

Dad was right. He should have told her earlier. He should have been honest with her. Now she hates him, just like the rest.

Just like _Claire._

_"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?"_

_"YOU BRUTALIZED EVERYONE!"_

The crowd thinned. His legs trembled in exhaustion.

"... You're a **_monster._ **"

The boy fell to his knees, sobbing. After an indeterminate amount of time, he took in his surroundings. He was on a bridge passing over a river. There was no one around.

_I can't do this anymore. Sera hates me, the whole school hates me, I'm not fit for this world. I'm tired of trying. I just want to find peace._

He found himself standing at the railing, looking into the murky depths over a hundred feet below. He knew from this height the water would be like concrete; the fall would kill him.

He heard someone shout his name.

"JOHN!"

He turned to see Seraphina, her face flushed from running, her eyes wide in fear. "W-What are you doing?"

He looked away from her and chuckled humorlessly. "I could ask you the same thing. You hate me."

"John please, I don't hate you--"

"Just stop." He sighed. "I'm sorry for what I did. I never wanted you to see that side of me."

"John, just listen to me--"

She slowly approached. The tears threatened to come back up. The air entering his lungs was too little.

"Can we talk?"

The tight feeling in his chest was too painful.

"You don't have to do this."

The memories were too vivid.

He can hear footsteps approaching, voices calling his name, begging for him to step back from the railing.

The noise was too loud.

_"Worthless."_

_"Cruel."_

_"Tyrant."_

_" **M**_ ** _onster._ ** _"_

Everything was _too much._

"JOHN NO!"

Before she could reach him, he jumped over the railing. He can hear her scream get fainter as the surface of the river rapidly approached.

He thought back to all of the people he had cared about. Claire, Adrion, Dad…

_Sera._

_I'm sorry._

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind just as he hit the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike writing angst, but I've been having some issues and I needed to write something dark in order to vent. I'll probably write something fluffy later to counteract this. Please vote and comment! <3
> 
> Also I wrote this in 20 minutes XD


End file.
